PHAN: Welcome to Fatherhood
by YouTubeFanFiction
Summary: Phil and Dan are in a long-term relationship and are ready for a child. Fast track a couple of months and they're both ready to bring home little baby Delilah. But are they really ready for Fatherhood? I guess we shall see.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Dan and Phil have been together for three years now. At the beginning of their friendship, both fell in love with one another but were always too afraid to admit it. It was only when they began living together in London that their feelings became apparent.

One thing led to another and eventually Phan became real. Family were told, fans were told and difficulties in their relationship hit. However no matter what Phil and Dan went through they stuck together like glue- because really they were the other half of one another.

Bring us to two and a half years later and Phil hints to Dan that he would like a family. They both find out that their ambitions in life both consist of the same main thing- having children. With much discussion and research, they mutually decide that they would like to adopt a child.

After months of check ups from social workers and filling in form after form, the wonderful couple find the perfect child.

Her name is Delilah. She is 5 months old and has eyes the colour of a beautiful cloud-free day. Her little fingers fit perfectly around Dan's and seems like she belongs in Phil's protective and loving arms.

They knew she was the one for them.

But with a child comes great responsibility, patience and love.

So the question is:

Are Dan and Phil really ready for Fatherhood?

*AUTHOR'S NOTE* This story won't begin until Love Brings Out the Best and Worst in People has ended. I have uploaded the prologue so soon for this because I want people to decide whether it sounds good enough to follow beforehand; so they don't miss an update. Also, I don't really know the ins and outs of the legal system to adoption in the UK so if anything is technically wrong then it is not my problem. I wanted to write something a little bit different to my usual love stories and I figured this would be a great new challenge for me. Enjoy!


	2. Hey There Delilah

Chapter 1.

"DAN! Hold Delilah tight otherwise you'll drop her!"

"Phil, I'm not going to drop our own daughter alright! I've got this!"

"Cover her face! We don't want any of the snow getting on her"

"What is a few snowflakes going to do? I know you've read every parenting book in history but I doubt there is anything that says babies are allergic to snow"

Today was the day that both Phil and Dan were taking home their precious bundle of joy, Delilah. It was a cold winter day with about 5cm of snow. Although it wasn't a lot, the guys were taking extra precautions so they wouldn't drop the baby.

As any new parents they were both very protective over her. Both Phil and Dan knew already they would do anything for that baby; absolutely anything.

It would be their first day alone with Delilah; their first day of fatherhood. Deep down they were both extremely nervous and were naturally doubting themselves. But they loved that little girl.

As they reached their apartment Phil used his spare hand which wasn't carrying baby necessities in to unlock the door and let Dan and Delilah in first. Dan instantly went to the sofa and sat down still cradling Delilah to his chest. She squirmed delightfully in his arms and looked at what she could in the room. Everything was so new to her, so strange, and her little brain was trying to process it all.

Phil dragged his bags from Delilah's previous foster home in to her new nursery and plopped them down on the floor. He sighed in relief after letting go of all that weight and glanced around the room.

The nursery was covered in greeny-blue wallpaper with farm animals all over. Both him and Dan decided they didn't want a girly room and rather a unisex one. Little Delilah's cot was painted white with green bedding; a dangling mobile of adorable sheep, cows and pigs above. They chose to have a cream coloured carpet put in. Even though they knew it would be more difficult to clean up they were anxious about Delilah lying, or later on, crawling on hard floors in case she hurt herself.

Thinking of going to make Delilah a bottle of milk, Phil left the nursery and walked in to the hallway. But when he reached the end of the hallway he halted and peered round the corner in to the living room.

Sat on the sofa was Dan, gazing in to Delilah's eyes and she gazed in to his own. One of Dan's thumbs was being comforted by the grasp of hers and he seemed to be singing her to sleep.

_"Hey there Delilah don't you worry about the distance,_

_I'm right there if you get lonely,_

_Give this song another listen,_

_Close your eyes, listen to this voice it's my disguise.._

_I'm by your side"_

_"A thousand miles seems pretty far, _

_but they've got planes and trains and cars,_

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way"_

Phil couldn't help but smile gratefully to himself.

This was his life for now on.

And he couldn't be any happier.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* hey guys! I wrote this chapter about two weeks ago and I thought I may as well just upload it now. So here is another little teaser for you!**


	3. You Do ItNo, You Do It!

Chapter 2.

*THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW*

"Oh god, Phil, I think she has shit herself"

"Don't swear in front of her!"

Dan snorted. "Delilah cannot understand words. Nevertheless, it does not change the fact she has pooped herself.

Phil sighed. "Well, she can pick up bad vibes. You're holding her right now therefore it is your turn to change her nappy"

Dan pulled a horrified look. "But. But…what about if it gets on me? You do it first so you show me how"

"Dan, just get on with it. We are going to have years of changing nappies"

Reluctantly Dan stood up and took Delilah to her changing mat. He grabbed the necessities before standing over Delilah with his hands on his hips.

"I feel like I am performing a strategic and delicate thing"

Phil rolled his eyes and opened up the baby wipes. "Get cleaning then Professor Howell"

Dan slowly reached his arms forward to unfasten Delilah's nappy. She gazed up at him with her beautiful eyes that you could just drown in- looking innocent to the world.

"I don't get how something so disgusting can come out of someone as perfect as her" Dan murmured and Phil snickered.

Suddenly Dan took off the nappy as quickly as he could and leaned away gagging.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!"

"DAN!"

The whole procedure was entertaining looking in from the outside. But from the inside, it was…a smelly disaster.

When Dan had officially finished he waved the bag with the soiled nappy inside in Phil's face. Phil screeched and leaned back in disgust. He stayed leaning away until he was sure Dan had disposed of the nappy. When he was sure, he leaned forward again. Upon this, Dan leaned towards him and planted a loud kiss on his lips.

Phil smiled in to the kiss and wrapped his arms around Dan.

"It feels so right having a family with you" Dan said breaking the silence.

"I love you" Phil replied.

Before Dan had a chance to reply, Delilah interrupted with crying.

"Awwwww, looks like someone wants all the attention instead" Phil joked and they both laughed simultaneously.

"You know what?" Dan commented; picking up Delilah from her changing mat and cuddling her. Delilah instantly stopped crying; enjoying her father's warmth.

"What?" Phil replied curiously.

"This is the first day of the rest of our lives"

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* Hi. I know I haven't updated in ages. Please don't hate me. I'm not sure where I want to go with this story. I don't think I am going to make it as big and as serious as my other stories. I will probably try to make this story quite humorous and just a light easy type of thing that won't take me days to write. I hope that's okay.**


End file.
